Campione!: El octavo elegido
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: Mientras Godou lucha contra el Victorioso, en otra parte de Italia, otro joven pelea con Ares y se convierte en el octavo Campione. Rated T por si las dudas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí con un nuevo fic, jeje espero les guste, la primera parte es un pequeño resumen por los que no conozcan la serie, luego inicia la historia.**

**Bueno creo que eso seria todo**

**Campione!: El octavo elegido**

**Campione no me pertenece, es de su respectivo dueño**

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

Campione es el titulo dado a las personas que mataron a un dios, los magos los llaman Rey también Godslayer, Asesino de Dioses, Rey Malvado, Rey Demonio, Gobernante Supremo, entre otros tantos mas. Cuando un mortal mata a un Dios hereje, se toman a sí mismos las autoridades del dios hereje, convirtiéndose en algo más que humano, un Rakasha, un rey demonio, un gobernante supremo, un Campione. Por lo general, sólo adquirirá una autoridad del dios al que mata, que está influida por la personalidad, la compatibilidad, y la habilidad del mismo.

A causa de sus autoridades divinas, automáticamente se designan como los gobernantes de su país natal. En esa zona, entre lo sobrenatural, su palabra es ley. Sólo otro Campione puede oponerse a ellos. Tambien es el nombre que se les da a los hijos ilegítimos de Epimeteo, "porque sólo alguien, como Epimeteo, que actúa sin pensar en las consecuencias se enfrentaría a un Dios hereje en vez de huir".

Las habilidades específicas de cada Campione dependen de las autoridades particulares de los Dioses Herejes que han matado. Sin embargo, todos los Campione parecen tener ciertos poderes en común:

**Mayor longevidad (se dice que los campione mas antiguo tienen varios siglos edad)**

**Aumento en los sentidos espirituales**

**Resistencia a la magia (inmune a la magia externa)**

**Robó de Autoridad al Dios que asesino**

**Posee vitalidad y resistencia sobrehumana**

**También posee varios cientos de veces la energía mágica(también llamada ki / qi / chi en las artes marciales) que tiene normalmente un mago.**

Solamente existen 6 Campione actualmente:

**El primero y más antiguo entre los Campione es el Duque Voban de la Península Balcanica (Budapest, Hungría)**

**Luo Hao de Jiangnan, China es el segundo **

**Dama Aisha de Alejandría, Egipto es el tercero**

**Príncipe Negro Alec de Cornualles, Inglaterra es el cuarto **

**John Pluto Smith de los Estados Unidos es el quinto **

**Lord Salvatore Doni de Italia es el sexto**

**Kusanagi Godou de Japon es el séptimo**

Sin embargo el Octavo Campione, esta por llegar y con el vendrá un enorme cambio de muchas formas.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

**Roma, Italia**

Un muchacho mexicoamericano recientemente llego a Roma a pasar las vacaciones, sin saber que su vida cambiara drásticamente en pocos momentos, el único problema era que el no hablaba italiano, aun que no era realmente un problema por lo cerca que están los países europeos unos de otros.

El joven cuyo nombre era Erick Bluefox vivió un tiempo en Stanford Connecticut, hasta que un evento inesperado* ocurrió y todo que volver a su hogar en Mexico, pero ya hablaba con fluidez el ingles, Erick iba distraído caminando cuando de repente una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y de unos treinta años le dio un extraño objeto de piedra.

La mujer responde al nombre de Lucretia Zora, también conocida como la "Gran Bruja de Cerdeña". Mientras Erick estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido, en otra parte de Italia, Kusanagi Godou se convertía en el Septimo Campione al haber matado al Dios Persa Verethragna, también conocido como el Victorioso.

Poco después de eso, lejos de ahí, pero todavía dentro de los limites de Italia el dios Griego Ares se manifestó ya que buscaba pelear con Verethragna para demostrar que los griegos son los mas poderosos de todos los panteones existentes. Ares iba destruyendo todo a su paso sin importarle nada ni nadie, esperando que llegara alguien a tratar de detenerlo.

Erick llego por error a donde estaba Ares sin saber exactamente como, Lucretia Zora observaba desde una azotea pendiente del resultado de la pelea que se daría en cualquier momento, Ares saco su espada y se lanzo contra el joven sin darle tiempo de nada, sin embargo Erick esquivaba como podía los ataques del dios de la guerra.

La bruja decidió que el mexicoamericano se convertiría en el octavo Campione, uso su poder y materializo una espada mágica para Erick quien la tomo sin saber cómo había llegado ahí, pero al menos ya tenia una oportunidad de defenderse, asi continuo la pelea ahora mas equilibrada, ya que ambos mostraban sus habilidades al máximo, pero como en todas las peleas, solo puede haber un ganador y la bruja hacia todo lo posible por que el ganador fuera Erick. Al final después de mucho tiempo, el extranjero logro vencer al dios tomando su vida y convirtiéndose en el octavo Campione.

– Buen trabajo – Se escucho una voz de mujer

– ¿Quién está ahí? –

– Mi nombre es Lucretia Zora, y gracias a mi intervención ahora eres un Campione –

– ¿Un qué? – Pregunto Erick

– Campione, Godslayer, Gobernante Supremo entre otros tantos títulos mas – Explico la bruja.

– ¿E-entonces la persona que mate, era un Dios? –

– Ares, el dios de la guerra –

– ¿Qué hare a partir de ahora? – Pregunto el

– Por lo pronto vuelve a tru país y entra en contacto con quien se encargue de los problemas mágicos de tu país –

La mujer desapareció después de terminar de hablar por lo que Erick se alejo de ahí, para volver a su hotel, en el camino se cruzo con un joven japonés quien iba acompañado de una hermosa joven rubia, al parecer eran pareja, sin embargo el extranjero se dio cuenta que el era un Campione, por un momento pensó en pelear contra el, pero estaba cansado de su pelea con Ares y debía volver a su país lo mas pronto posible.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

– ¿Te diste cuenta, Erica? – Pregunto el japonés

– Si, Godou, el era un Campione – Respondio la llamada Erica

– Pero, pensé que dijeron que solo eramos 7 incluyendome –

– Al parecer obtuvo sus poderes al mismo tiempo que tu, espero que se vaya lejos donde no nos cause problemas –

– Eso espero – Dijo el Kusanagi

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

Erick llego a su hotel y preparo todo para volver a Mexico, ya que pronto tendría exámenes y debía prepararse, además que estaba por ver si lograba que lo transfirieran a Japon como había pedido desde hace unos años, por una parte esperaba que aprovaran su cambio, para pelear con el Campione Japones, y por otro lado, no quería hacerlo ya que seria aprender otro idioma con prisas, claro que el no sabia que al ser ahora un Godslayer, podía aprender los idiomas mediante la magia.

***Para mas informacion leer Marvel Civil War #1**

**Bien, aquí termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado jeje por favor comenten que les pareció**

**¿Reviews?**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Campione!: El octavo elegido**

**Campione no me pertenece, es de su respectivo dueño**

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

Erick volvió a su país, pues debía informarle al gobierno que ahora era un Campione y que protegería la ciudad de dioses herejes, nada mas al llegar al aeropuerto fue abordado por gente del gobierno que sabia de la existencia de los Campione, le asignaron un departamento en el centro de la ciudad y lo citaron al dia siguiente en la oficina del presidente de la republica

Al dia siguiente un auto lo esperaba fuera de su nuevo departamento para llevarlo a donde lo esperaban, la reunión duro varias horas, las autoridades mexicanas estaban asustadas en un principio, pero luego cambiaron de forma de pensar ya que el tener un Campione en su país podía ser de utilidad de alguna forma, al final le asignaron a un caballero con poderes de hielo alquímico, según dijeron era el más fuerte de su generación.

Acordaron encontrarse la semana entrante para conocerse y ver si era posible tener un combate para comprobar las habilidades de ambos, Erick salió de la reunión y decidió ir a comer algo puesto que no tuvo oportunidad ni de desayunar.

Llego el dia acordado y Erick estaba en la plaza donde habían decidido reunirse, el lugar estaba lleno de gente en caso de ser necesario escapar entre la multitud, cosa sencilla para el, debido a sus nuevas habilidades, faltaba poco para el encuentro y hasta el momento no había sentido ninguna presencia poderosa acercarse al lugar.

Pasando un desayuno digno de un guerrero, el joven campione se tropezó con un chico algo peculiar este vestía una camisa de tirantes blanca, unos jeans azules y unos converse rojos era de cabello azabache y estatuara media, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a Erick fue la espada en la espalda que traía el joven.

– Disculpe ¿no ha visto al campione por aquí? – menciono el chico confundido.

– Lo siento no se dé que me hablas – dijo una linda joven.

– ¿Señora sabe dónde encontrar al Campione de Inglaterra? – volvió a preguntar el joven.

– Pues en Inglaterra me imagino, hijo - menciono sonriendo la señora.

– Por eso donde lo encuentro, llevo caminando 4 horas y ni siquiera aquí en Inglaterra eh visto la torre Eifel- dijo agachando la cabeza.

– Chico estas en México - dijo sonriendo la señora – además jovencito la torre Eifel esta en Francia.

– ¡Ah queeee! –

– _Vaya ese chico sí que es desorientado_ – pensó el joven Campione

– Zora-chan me va a castigar otra vez – Dijo mientras suspiraba

**Flashback**

– Escúchame bien pedazo de animal – muy molesta – Si me entero que te perdiste y no llegaste a probar al joven God Slayer como pidió el gobierno de México te hare sufrir entiendes – completo de manera molesta la hermosa mujer.

– Cla… claro Zora-chan – Contesto intimidado por la hermosa mujer frente a el.

**Fin del flashback**

– Oye chico, ¿Buscas al Campione? – Pregunto Erick al chico.

– Claro que si amigo podrías decirme donde encontrarlo – Dijo esperanzado el chico extraño.

– Lo tienes frente a ti – Respondio sonriendo Erick – Me llamo Erick Bluefox –

– Bien amigo es hora de de ponerte a prueba – Dijo sacando su espada.

– No crees ¿Que es peligroso pelear en medio de tanta gente? – Pregunto el Campione.

Caminaron un poco por el hermoso estado de Quintana Roo donde encontraron un lugar despejado donde no había tanta gente o eso creía.

– ¿Bueno estás listo Erick? – Pregunto el joven guerrero.

– Claro que si este… –

– Jaden… llámame Jaden – Dijo sacando una espada con la hoja azul zafiro

– Lindo espécimen pero yo prefiero las espadas cortas – Dijo sacando dos espadas cortas detrás de su cintura que mas bien parecían cuchillos largos (**NdA**: las espadas de Kratos).

– Bienvenido a las pirámides Egipcias – Dijo mostrando unas pirámides detrás de él.

– Este Jaden esas son las pirámides Mayas – Respondio Erick mientras una gran gota de sudor baja por su nuca.

– ¡Que! Pensé que estábamos en Egipto – Comento Jaden algo alterado.

– No te preocupes por eso, pero ahora volvamos a nuestro combate –

– Bien comencemos – Grito para comenzar el combate.

Erick se lanzo directo a Jaden comenzando con estocadas verticales y horizontales mientras Jaden eludía las estocadas con algo de dificultado. La velocidad entre ambos no se hizo esperar ya que ambos eran muy buenos, pero lo que mas sorprendió a Jaden era que le habían dicho que Erick no había tenido un entrenamiento con la espada y sin embargo peleaba como todo un maestro, no por nada había matado a Ares el dios de la guerra. La pelea continuaba y ambos habían acordado que seria una pelea hecha y derecha… ósea puños patadas armas y demás pero no se podían matar por obvias razones.

En eso Erick dio un salto hacia atrás quedando a una buen distancia de Jaden el cual estaba encima de una de las pirámides, para después saltarle encima encajando la espada en el suelo causando una gran grieta y un terremoto que duro unos 35 segundos con movimientos oscilatorios.

– Eres… muy fuerte… Jaden – Dijo nuestro protagonista jadeando un poco, al ver al guerrero en sus mismas condiciones.

– Y tu… no lo haces… nada mal amigo pero será mejor que te derrote antes de destruir el Sahara –

– Claro que no yo seré quien te derrote –

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque la pelea parecía de ficción ya que mientras luchaban estos estaban en los aires compartiendo y repeliendo estocadas hasta que Erick logro dañar a Jaden derribando su espada la cual se inserto en el suelo.

Cuando cayeron al suelo Erick tenia varias rasgaduras en su ropa pero el que se había quedado si camisa era Jaden el cual al caer tomo su espada lanzándola al aire para tomar el mango y dar un doble tajo en vertical el primero de arriba hacia abajo y el otro de abajo hacia arriba haciendo que una de las espadas de Erick saliera volando.

Se quedaron quietos observándose para subir las escaleras de la pirámide mientras seguían luchando espada contra espada hasta que llegaron a la cima donde por un descuido de Jaden, Erick tomo su espada.

– No pensé que usaría esto en un buen tiempo pero me orillaste a usarlo –

En eso Erick se quedo quieto intentando sentir su habiente para saber por donde atacaría, dicho guerrero el cual ataco de frente , por la espalda, izquierda, derecha, arriba por de bajo… Cada ataque dio en su punto dejando a Erick un poco lastimado.

– Lo hiciste bien Erick pero es hora de que te… – Fue interrumpido por un golpe en el rostro.

– ¡Idiota! – no mas se vio como Jaden salió volando y quedando en K.O por dicho golpe en el rostro… dejando ver a la responsable como la bruja Lucretia Zora – Si serás, te dije que lo evaluaras no que destruyeras una de las maravillas Turísticas de México – dijo zarandeando a Jaden con fuerza el cual ahora tenia sus ojos en espiral.

– Lo siento Zora-chan, oye no te muevas estate quieta – Dijo muy mareado.

– ¿Que hare contigo? Solo sabes hacerme pasar vergüenzas –

– Creo que yo se que puedes hacer – Erick se acerco a la bruja y le dijo algo al oído, lo cual la puso sumamente roja, pero termino aceptando

Erick y Lucretia se fueron caminando no sin antes dejarle una nota a Jaden diciendo donde lo verían, la pareja llego a un hotel y no salió de ahí durante el resto del dia.

**Bien, aquí termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado jeje por favor comenten que les pareció**

**¿Reviews?**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Campione!: El octavo elegido**

**Campione no me pertenece, es de su respectivo dueño**

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

Pasaron varios días desde la pelea que tuvieron Erick y Jaden en las pirámides mayas, el Campione estaba en la oficina del gobierno que regulaba los asuntos mágicos, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, el encargado de la oficina hablaba y hablaba sin parar hasta que menciono las palabras que Erick nunca pensó escuchar.

– Señor Bluefox, usted y el joven Jaden iran a Japon a entrenarse con el Septimo Campione, Kusanagi Godou –

– Pues si no hay otra opción, aceptare, pero no volveré en un buen tiempo – Dijo Erick

Erick salió de la oficina y se encontró con Lucretia Zora quien estaba al parecer esperando desde que inicio la reunión, pero no la dejaron entrar, al ser ella extranjera, ambos salieron de ahí para buscar a Jaden ya que conociendo su orientación (NdA: No sexual mal pensados) seguramente estaría perdido. Jaden estaba en un restaurante chino queriendo comprar hamburguesas.

– Ya les dije muchas veces que quiero una hamburguesa, por que no me la preparan – Se quejo el mago

– Jaden – Se escucho una voz de mujer molesta

– Gulp…. –

Lucretia entro al local con una velocidad superior incluso a la de Erick cuando pelea, tomo a Jaden y salió el doble de rápido, los que estaban comiendo apenas pudieron parpadear ante lo que sucedió, Erick arrojo unas monedas a la encargada y se fue corriendo.

– Pero Zora-chan yo queria comer – Se quejo el mago

– ¿Enserio querias comer Jaden? – Dijo Lucretia actuando comprensivamente, Jaden asiente y recibe un puñetazo en la cabeza

– ¡pues comete mi puño idiota! –

– Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos –

– Lo... lo siento Erick-kun pero este idiota me saca de quicio – Dijo la hermosa mujer italiana

Luego de un rato, llegaron al aeropuerto donde ya los esperaba su equipaje en el carro del representante del gobierno mexicano quien al parecer viajaría con ellos, pero gracias al "Poder de convencimiento de Lucretia" no fue con ellos lo que hizo que lo despidieran.

El grupo subió al avión oues anunciaron que saldría en cualquier momento, Erick y Lucretia estuvieron en primera clase mientras que Jaden fue mandado hasta tercera. Horas después el avión llego a su Italia donde recogieron algunas cosas de Lucretia y tomaron otro vuelo hacia Japon.

En Japon los esperaba Erica Blandelli para llevarlos con Godou, Kusanagi Godou se había vuelto un Campione el mismo dia que Erick lo hizo, sin embargo Godou había tenido mas peleas que el mexicano por lo que su nivel era superior sin contar que tenia a tres caballeros con él. Jaden le quito el mapa a Erick argumentando que con el llegarían mas rápido al lugar, Lucretia quiso intervenir pero Erick no la dejo ya que le divertía ver como se perdia el mago.

– Ya verán como en un momento habremos llegado al Muro de Berlin –

La hermosa rubia solo veía todo con una gota en la nuca y es que ni Mariya Yuri se comportaba asi, ella se acerco a Erick para hablar unas cosas con el, sobre Godou mientras Zora regañaba y le quitaba el mapa a Jaden por su pésima orientación, luego de un rato por fin llegaron al templo donde los esperaban.

– Asi que tu eres el séptimo Campione – Dijo Erick estirando su mano para saludar.

– Sí, soy yo, me llamo Kusanagi Godou y por lo que veo tu eres el octavo, me parece haberte visto en Italia – Comento Godou

– Nos convertimos en Campione el mismo dia, yo pelee contra Ares – Dijo el mexicano – Me llamo Erick, Erick Bluefox –

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y se adentraron al templo para ponerse de acuerdo sobre el entrenamiento, obviamente Erick y Godou lucharían entre ellos, Jaden se probaría contra Erica Blandelli, siempre y cuando el mago de hielo llegara al lugar acordado. Al dia siguiente salieron a una playa privada cortesía de Lucretia para tener su combate y probar sus habilidades, Erick llevaba la espada que dejo Ares al caer, y que hasta el momento nunca había usado.

– Creo, que este es un buen lugar – Dijo Godou.

– Tienes razon, además no creo que nadie se queje si destruimos el lugar – Comento Erick bromeando.

Sin embargo las mujeres sabían perfectamente de lo que ambos eran capaces si se tomaban el asunto en serio, lo cual era bastante probable de ocurrir y si eso pasaba esa pequeña isla desaparecería del mapa para siempre a menos que alguien los detuviera.

Ambos Campione se alejaron del grupo y se aseguraron que no hubiera nadie cerca para comenzar con su combate, el cual comenzó casi inmediatamente,

Una vez en la playa nuestros jóvenes se dispusieron a entrenar mientras Godou y Erick peleaban Erica le sugirió a Jaden que si le parecería bien un entrenamiento como lo otros dos a lo que Jaden acepta cual niño pequeño…

– Bien amigo será un entrenamiento, pero trata de no ser muy duro conmigo – Dijo Erica con cara inocente – ¿Si? –

– Cla…claro – Respondio sonrojado el mago

–,Deja de perder el tiempo y comienza de una vez – Grito Lucretia celosa

– Cla… claro – Respondio el asustado

Una vez dispuesto a comenzar Jaden desenvaino la misma espada con la que peleo contra Erick, mientras que Erika saco su espada.

Ambos mantenían una buena distancia hasta que Jaden comenzó a correr con su espada en mano, mientras Erica lo esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, una vez que el mexicano llego a la chica, ella salto evadiéndolo, después puso su espada en el cuello de Jaden, pegando demasiado su cuerpo a el.

– Eres muy desesperado… que se puede esperar de alguien que viene de Escandinavia jajaja –

– ¿Que quieres decir? – Pregunto el mago de hielo

– Se de ti, conozco a muchos guerreros y se cómo te convertiste en caballero – Respondio ella con una sonrisa

– Aaaa… ya bas… basta – Dijo Jaden molesto y dando un espadazo que evadió sin dificultad – ¡Basta! –

Al separarse Erica aprovecho el que Jaden estaba distraído para soltarle un espadazo el cual le dejo un corte largo en el brazo, para después recibir una patada que lo mando al mar.

– Mmm…. Pensé que daría mas pelea –

Jaden salía poco a poco del mar aun con su espada en mano dispuesto a continuar el ataque, Erica quiso aprovechar que Jaden tenia su ropa mojada, lo cual lo haría más lento pero le contesto con un tajo, el cual rompió un poco la camiseta dejando un poco a la vista sus grandes atributos.

– Si lo que querías era apreciar mi bello cuerpo, pudiste pedirlo – Dijo moviendo su camiseta, mostrando la parte superior de un bikini.

– Cla… claro que no –

– Continuemos –

Ahora Jaden continuaba con sus ataques, los cuales dejaban pequeñas cortadas para no dañar a la

chica, que aunque Jaden sea ¨poco idiota¨ era un hombre de palabra. Erica contesto a los ataques haciendo retroceder a Jaden para lo cual el tubo que alejarse rodando por el suelo mientras este miraba a la chica con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, ya que parecía que en verdad disfrutaba de los combates.

Jaden volvió a correr hacia ella pero desapareció de su vista, para recibir una patada en la espalda el cual lo derribo dejándolo en el piso, para cuando se levanto recibió varias estocadas que cubría con mucha dificultad ya que la chica era rápida.

Jaden aprovechando un momento en cual se volvió lenta, le acento una patada en el estomago la cual hizo que callera en la arena.

– Di… dijiste que no… serias sniff… tan… tan brusco – Dijo Erica fingiendo llanto

– Lo siento, creo que me excedi – Respondio extendiendo su mano, la cual la chica acepto, para después Jaden ser lastimado por un golpe en el estomago – mal… maldición –

– Gracias por no ser tan brusco, pero yo no prometí, nada aparte no puedo permitir que este cuerpo, el cual pertenece a mi Amo Kusanagi Godou sea lastimado –

– ¿Amo? – Pregunto confundido Jaden

– Si, es mi amo –

Al decir esto el séptimo Campione se distrajo lo cual causo que Erick le diera una patada en el estomago y una estocada en el hombro, pero inmediatamente volvió a la pelea.

– ¿Ok? –

– Además es perfecto, fácilmente competiría con Lucretia-sama –

– ¿Qué demonios? – Dijo Lucretia

– ¿Que? –

– Continuemos, quieres – Pidio la rubia

Ahora Erica se lanzo contra Jaden mientras este evadía las estocadas, bloqueando con su propia espada, los ataques de la linda guerra. Hasta que en un momento definitivo ambos forcejeaban haciendo fuerza con ambas espadas, en lo cual Jaden llevaba la ventaja al ser mas fuerte, pero todo dio un giro inesperado cuando Erica le metió el pie dejándolo en el suelo sin su espada a la mano.

– Me aburriste, supongo que son puros rumores que el gran asesino de Skoll es poderoso, yo más bien creo que es un perrito asustado –

– No… no me digas perro – de un momento para otro el ambiente cálido en la playa paso a un ambiente frio. Y a Jaden se le formo una espada de hielo en la mano, con la cual bloqueo la espada de su contrincante la cual apuntaba a su cuello. Jaden se miraba frustrado y decidió no ablandarse mas, comenzado a atacar cual bestia, presentándole muchas dificultades a la hermosa rubia la cual estaba algo desorientada ya que Jaden atacaba de varias direcciones sin saber por cual llegaría.

Mientras eso ocurria, Erick y Godou habían comenzado a pelear y parecían ir muy parejos, sin embargo la situación se volvió a favor del japonés cuando invoco una de las encarnaciones de Verethragna que tenia, sin embargo el mexicano no se dejo intimidar y se lanzo al ataque nuevamente, asi estuvieron luchando y tumbando arboles y palmeras.

– Eres un gran oponente, Erick Bluefox –

– Lo mismo digo, Kusanagi Godou – Respondio el mexicano.

Ambos estaban luchando a su máxima capacidad y mas de la mitad de la isla ya había sido destruida, afortunadamente ninguna de las mujeres se había dado cuenta de eso o ya estarían teniendo problemas, Erick lanzaba estocadas con su arma pero Godou usando su velocidad las esquivaba y usando la fuerza del camello daba unas patadas que dejaban agujeros como de metro y medio de diámetro.

Lucretia de repente sintio ganas de golpear a Erick y al japonés por alguna extraña razon sin embargo continuo viendo la pelea de Jaden. El Campione mexicano comenzaba a cansarse y es que la pelea se estaba alargando mucho sin embargo, el japonés no parecía cansado en lo mas minino sin embargo por un breve segundo se distrajo permitiendo a nuestro protagonista asestarle un golpe.

Erick vio de reojo como Jaden era superado poco a poco por la hermosa rubia que había ido a recibiros cuando llegaron a Japon, debía concederle eso, la mujer era muy hermosa y ese cuerpo que tenia era de tentación, sin embargo era sumamente leal a Kusanagi Godou, por lo que escucho y no habría poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Volviendo con Jaden y Erica, antes de recibir el último golpe la rubia miro que Jaden se detuvo frente a ella muy cansado y cayendo rendido sobre ella, para lo cual ella solo pudo poner una sonrisa, aunque no podemos decir lo mismo de Erick, Lucretia y Godou quienes se acercaron corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

En Mexico, el encargado de los asuntos mágicos había mandado llamar a la persona que sería originalmente el caballero de Erick Bluefox, pero por azares del destino y demás cosas, el había tenido una misión en Canada y apenas había regresado sin embargo quería el puesto y tuvo que insistir mucho para que se lo permitieran, le informaron que habían ido a Japon a conocer al séptimo Campione, por lo que inmediatamente tomo el primer vuelo hacia alla, ya que algo le decía que su presencia sería necesaria ahí.

– Solo esperen, Roy Picazzo va en camino –

**Bien, aquí termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado jeje por favor comenten que les pareció**

**¿Reviews?**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Campione!: El octavo elegido**

**Campione no me pertenece, es de su respectivo dueño**

Erick y compañía iba camino a la estación de Kyoto ya que Jaden recibió una llamada diciéndole que llegaba desde Mexico apoyo para el Campione Mexicano. Erick tenia una idea de quien podía ser, pero no estaba 100% seguro, por lo que movilizo al grupo para ir a recibirlo.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

Roy se dirigía Japon para reunirse con el Campione de mexico, pensando como sorprender a su viejo amigo Erick, sinceramente no penso que alguien tan... como el, terminaria como un Campione...claro Roy siendo un pervertido de closet con tendencia evolutiva de su perversión similar a la de un pokemon, supo que muy pero muy en el fondo, Erick era igual que el ...y no se sorprenderia si por alguna razón si era una mujer a que le informara que era un Campione... se la llevaría a un hotel para romper la cama de una de las habitaciones.

Sacudiendo esos pensamiento lejos, penso, ya que estaba en Japon...por que no visitar a sus viejos amigos, después de todo no es como si el idiota estuviera peleando con el Campione de Japon... ¿No?. Después de 14 horas con el culo pegado al asiento llego al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio y observo la hora.

– 11 de la mañana...maldito reloj biológico, maldito cambio horario – Maldecía Roy el cambio abrupto de tiempo cuando alguien grito su nombre y volteo a ver a una pelirroja con coletas gemelas y una sonrisa picara.

– ¡Roy-senpai! – Grito la chica

– ¿Rise? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto después de ser literalmente abordado por la pelirroja.

– Vengo de terminar mi gira de verano, ya sabes, que continuo mis estudios con los chicos y en el verano sigo mi carrera de idol... Senpai ¿Que has hecho desde que te fuiste? Te extrañe sabes – dijo Rise susurrando lo ultimo, que Roy no escucho.

– Bueno recuerdas que les dije que soy parte de una asociación mágica en México y lo que eran los Campione – Le dijo a Rise ganando movimiento de afirmación – Bueno... Un amigo mio termino siendo uno y pedi ser su guardian, ahora esta en japon y vengo a reunirme con él – Explico mientras seguian su caminar con su equipaje en mano.

– ¿Como tu amigo termino convirtiendose en uno? Si mal no recuerdo para serlo tenia que matar a un dios y segun en Mexico no hay muchos dioses y rara vez se muestran – Pregunto Rise mientras tomaban el tren rumbo a Kyoto.

– Tienes razon en eso, lo que paso fue que Erick estaba en Italia y termino peleando contra Hades o Ares...no recuerdo pero termino peleando contra un dios griego termino matandolo y ganando el estatus de Campione casi al mismo tiempo que el de japon – Dijo Roy

– Senpai...¿Tienes novia? – Pregunto la chica provocando que Roy se ahogara con el agua que tomaba en ese momento.

– ¿P-porque lo preguntas? – Dijo ruborizado, pudo haber sido un perverso con trastorno de evolucion pokemon, pero era terrible en el arte de ligar...lo unico que ayudaba era que segun sus compañeras de universidad, era un bishonen... pero solo eso y nada mas.

– Es que senpai... eres muy guapo y galan, se me hace imposible que no tengas pretendientes o novia – Dijo Rise cuando de repente en su cara se plasmo un expresion de horror y palidez – ¡No... Senpai! Usted ¡No! a Kanji lo entiendo, pero usted no – Y empezó a llorar.

Roy no sabia porque ella empezo a hacer su recurrente melodrama – Rise ¿Por que lloras? y ¿Por me gritas no y no? –

– Usted... Snif... Juega para el otro lado senpai... Buahh – Y empezo a llorar de nuevo.

Roy palidecio y empezo a manotear.

– ¡NO! ¡De donde madres te salio esa idea! – Grito en panico y sintio que su orgullo como pervertido fue golpeado... y duro.

– ¡En serio! ¡que alivio! – Dijo con un cambio total de estado de ánimo.

– ... – Roy la miro con cara plana a la idol.

Después de seguir hablando de otras cosas se despidió de ella no sin antes que le mandara unos saludo de su parte a los chicos ahora se encontraba en Kyoto y caminaba por el parque Nara observando a los ciervos y despejar su mente por una vez de pensamientos perversos y otros más innecesarios cuando diviso a una muy familiar chica de cabello negro con amarrado con con una cola de tal forma que el mismo está del lado derecho con un flequillo que cubría parcialmente su ojo izquierdo, con traje de estudiante y una espada.

– ... Je ... Setsuna... No has cambiado nada de cuando tenias 11 años... En serio ni siquiera a llenado una copa b... y ~~tan linda que es~~ Decia Roy cuando vio que ella noto su presencia y noto que estaba con otras chicas de secundaria, vio que tambien estaba Konoka, pero lo ignoro cuando vio que Setsuna venia a gran velocidad con su espada desenfundada y empezo a tratar de cortarlo a la mitad.

– ¡Ora! ¡¿Por qué me atacas Setsuna-chan?! –

– ¿Porque? quieres saber porque – Dijo con un aura demoniaca saliendo de ella – Te fuiste sin decir nada, dejaste a Ojou-sama y a mi sin saber la razon de tu partida...¡Nos dejaste en tristeza! pensamos que ya nos querias – Dijo con lagrimas y Roy se quedo callado.

– Ttsk... Tienes razón... Soy un idiota... Pero hubo una razón para eso... Crees que queria dejar a mis imouto queridas – Decia cuando capturo la espada de Setsuna con la mano desnuda y dejando ver caer sangre de la misma, luego abrazo a Setsuna quien rompio a llorar.

Luego de un rato se tranquilizo y le prensento a sus amigo y su sensei, Roy no sabia que decir de su maestro... Un jodido niño de 10 años y que aparte es un magister magi... Si, este mundo esta bien pinche loco... Pero bueno después de una emotivo reencuentro se despidio y salio con rumbo a...penso un momento y lo golpeo la realidad...no se acordaba a donde ir, asi que expreso su frustración de la forma mas elocuente posible.

– Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota – Golpeando su cabeza una y otra vez en la pared de la entrada del parque ganando miradas de extrañas de la gente la cual tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

– Heeeeeeeeeeeey Roy –

– Esa voz…. – Roy se giro hacia esa voz solo para ver a su amigo Erick y otras personas frente a el.

– Cuanto tiempo, Erick –

– No has cambiado nada viejo – Dijo el Campione

Ambos se saludaron y Erick presento a Roy al grupo ya que de ahí nadie lo conocía, ni siquiera Jaden que trabaja donde mismo, luego los presento con los Godou y Erica, quienes, habían escuchado rumores sobre el, Godou estaba asombrado, los mexicanos eran personas extrañas, pero poderosas. El grupo se puso en marcha al hotel para platicar mas tranquilos, sin saber los eventos que vendrían a cambiar mas sus ya locas vidas.

– Entonces tu eres el enviado desde Mexico – Dijo Erick

– Asi es, jajaja – Respondio Roy

– Debo decir que aun que lo suponía, no estaba seguro si serias tu o no –

– Es un gusto conocerlo, Senpai – Dijo Jaden – Que bueno que llego a Corea –

– ¿Esta bien el chico? – Pregunto Roy

– Tiene mala orientación – Respondio Lucretia

– En fin, será mejor que regresemos a Mexico, Erick, el gobierno te necesita –

El grupo se despidió, Erick, Jaden y Roy volvieron a Mexico, Lucretia volvió a Italia, pues tenia unos asuntos que resolver ahí, los Campione acordaron volverese a enfrentar para ver quien era mas fuerte de los dos, sin saber que volverían a verse antes de lo esperado.

Unos días después Salvatore Doni, se comunico con Godou para decirle que el Varon Boban estaría en Japon, que fuera y lo derrotara, claro que Doni no sabia que en Mexico habían interceptado su llamada y mandaron a Erick como auxiliar del Kusanagi.

**Bien, aquí termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado jeje por favor comenten que les pareció**

**¿Reviews?**

**Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Campione!: El octavo elegido**

**Campione no me pertenece, es de su respectivo dueño**

El Campione mexicano, volaba nuevamente a Japon, a auxiliar a Kusanagi Godou en su pelea con uno de los mas fuertes Campiones del mundo, el Duque Voban, quien se decía tenia muchas autoridades bajo su control, sin contar con los siglos que había vivido.

Acompañando a Erick iban Jaden y Roy, el ultimo quejándose del gobierno de su país y cosas por el estilo. Acordaron verse en Japon con Lucretia Zora ya que ella conocía mejor al Japones, claro que Erick se puso ligeramente celoso de eso.

Jaden iba dormido ya que no querían que se perdiera debido a su mala orientación, por ello lo sedaron con un tranquilizante muy poderoso, esperaban que no despertara pronto, cosa que efectivamente ocurrió, el mago no despertó hasta que estaban en el hotel. Roy salió a buscar información sobre el duque y de paso saludar a su gente, dijo que volveria al anochecer con información, el Campione fue a buscar a la mujer italiana mientras el mago dormía profundamente.

Erick caminaba por las calles de Tokyo, sin saber exactamente a donde ir, ya que la vez anterior no había tenido tiempo de conocer la ciudad, al principio pensó que hablar el idioma seria un problema, pero gracias a sus poderes de Campione eso quedo resuelto.

El mexicano había llegado sin darse cuenta al centro de la ciudad y comenzó a vagabundear por las diversas tiendas que había ahí, en una de las tantas tiendas que había se encontró con Erica Blandelli quien salía de comprar ropa, seguida de un Kusanagi Godou cargando al menos una docenas de bolsas y cajas con ropa y zapatos de la chica rubia.

Mientras eso ocurria, en otra parte de la ciudad, Roy platicaba en un bar, con un viejo amigo suyo, Urahara Kisuke, ambos habían trabajado anteriormente juntos en un proyecto del que no se sabia mucho, pero se cree que tuvo que ver en la creación del _**Hōgyoku. **_Urahara y Roy tenían mas de un año de no verse, por lo que se ponían al dia en sus respectivas vidas, asi siguieron conversando tranquilamente olvidándose del resto del mundo.

Erick por su parte se había despedido de Godou y Erica, luego de caminar un rato llego a la ciudad de Kararakura sin saber como fue que logro eso, su sentido de la orientación no era como el de Jaden, pero aparentemente se había perdido.

Kurosaki Ichigo e Inoue Orihime caminaban hacia la casa del primero, recién habían salido de clases, el Shinigami Sustituto iba pensando en sus cosas cuando chocaron con el Campione Mexicano, la chica se disculpo por Ichigo, sin embargo el Kurosaki no aceptaría que fue culpa suya, por lo que rápidamente salió de su cuerpo para pelear, pero recordó que no seria posible ya que no todo el mundo ve espiritus, sin embargo Erick podía ver a Ichigo como Shinigami gracias a sus poderes de Campione.

– Esa, es una espada enorme – Dijo Erick

– ¿Pue-Puedes verme? – El Kurosaki estaba sorprendido

– Claro, que puedo verte, eres un Shinigami, lei mucho sobre ellos en mi anterior visita a Japon – Respondio el Campione en japonés

– ¿Quién eres? –

– Soy, Erick Bluefox, Mexicano y soy un Campione –

– ¿Campione? ¡Que es eso? – Pregunto Orihime

– Campione es el titulo otorgado a aquellas personas que logran asesinar a un dios – Explico el mexicano

Ichigo se puso delante de Orihime de modo protector, Erick estaba por alejarse e ir a buscar a Roy para ver que información había obtenido del Duque, cuando Ichigo se lanzo a toda velocidad con Zampakuto en mano contra el mexicano, dándole apenas el tiempo para esquivar el ataque.

– ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me atacas? –

– Eres muy peligroso para andar aquí en Japon – Respondio el Shinigami Sustituto

Erick esquivaba como podía los golpes de Ichigo, pero era difícil debido al alcance que le daba su Zampakuto, sin mencionar que su velocidad y fuerza estaban casi a la par del Campione y que este ultimo no quería pelear por temor a destruir la ciudad. Mientras eso ocurria, Urahara y Roy habían salido del bar y estaba observando la pelea desde el tejado de un edificio cercano.

Todo era un silencio total en la habitación, donde se encontraba el joven mago de hielo, el cual comenzaba a despertar ya que el sedante comenzaba a perder su efecto en el organismo del Siberiano Mexicano.

– ¡Ughh!, Mal-maldición – Se quejo por el mareo – ¿Dónde estoy? –

El joven se comenzó a reincorporar poco a poco, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el avión.

– Genial llegamos a Japón – Dijo coherentemente – Espero ver el Empire State –

Jaden se levanto y encontró una nota de Erick

_Nota…_

_Jaden… Sali a buscar a Roy, volvere en un rato._

En eso un fuerte rugido se hizo presente.

– Diablos –.Exclamo preocupado Jaden. El rugido se volvió a escuchar.

– Debo… Debo… Encontrar algo de comer – Con esto el joven salió del Hotel en busca de un puesto de comida.

– Me pregunto si tendrán Chilaquiles – Dijo para si mismo, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con una voz molesta que le hablaba

– Oye fijate por donde demonios vas – Regaño la voz femenina

Jaden al verla bien miro que era de cabello corto en puntas, una linda figura que vestía el típico traje de colegiala de la zona.

– Este discúlpame por favor – Dijo ofreciendo su mano, lo cual fue aceptada por la chica

– Se ve que no eres de aquí –

– La verdad, estoy buscando un local de comida mexicana – Respondio con toda naturalidad

– ¿Sabes que estás en Japón verdad? – Pregunto con una gota surcando su nuca

– Si también ansió ver el Empire State –

– Ammm… disculpa pero eso no lo hallaras aquí porque – Responde molesta – Eso está en otro lado del mundo –

Pero antes de que la chica siguiera gritando, Jaden la empujo lo que ocasiono que callera lejos de el, mientras Jaden se ponía tenzo ante lo que el miraba.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa Idiota? – Grito furiosa la chica

– Vete de aquí – Grito un poco asustado

– ¿Quién diablos te crees para ordenarme? –

Jaden miraba fijamente a la criatura que estaba frente a el, lo cual dejo confundida a la chica.

– ¿Que planeas hacer? –

Jaden desenfundo su espada zafiro y dio un fuerte salto hacia la criatura que lo recibió con un manotaso, que lo mando directo a una pared.

– _Mi… mierda _– se quejo mentalmente

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto la chica – _¿Como demonios se estrello de la nada en la pared?_ –

– Refúgiate – Grito el pelinegro

La chica solo se oculto a dos cuadras aun con mucha curiosidad por lo que pasaba.

– ¿Qué cosa eres? – Pregunto el mago mexicano

– GROOOOOOOOOOOOAR – Rugio la bestia

Jaden se lanzo al ataque dándole varias cortadas al Hollow, que al ser un poco grande le era difícil evadirlos. La chica estaba impresionada, este joven pelinegro atacaba a algo aparente mente invisible, a si que decidió acercarse al joven.

– Oye tu –

– ¿Aun sigues aquí? –

– ¿Que se supone que hacías? – Pregunto muy interesada – Bueno si no me dices, investigare por mi misma –

– Esto okey –

– Me llamo Tatsuki, Arisawa Tatsuki – Dijo la chica

– Yo soy Jaden –

– Dices que buscas comida verdad… bueno si sigues derecho encontraras un local de Dango –

– Gracias – Jaden se comenzaba a alejar mientras la chica lo seguía para saber mas de lo que hacia este chico extraño… al llegar al local Jaden hizo de las suyas

– Hola señor, podría darme algo de comer –

– Claro, chico, ¿Cuantas bolitas de pulpo quieres? –

– Que raro, una chica me dijo que aquí vendían Dango –

– Chico el Dango son bolitas hechas con carne de pulpo –

– Decídase señor ¿O es Dango? ¿O es pulpo? –

– Que idiota – Dijo con una gota en su nuca

– Esta bien, deme eso que vende ya que usted es algo terco – Comento el chico. Jaden pago y se fue, mientras comia se dirigía a su hotel, pero por una extraña razón termino en el local de bolitas de pulpo.

– ¿Cómo paso esto? – Grito asustado Jaden y luego se puso a correr un rato, termino y salio para encontrar el hotel pero termino en el muelle de Japon.

– ¿Señor no ah visto un hotel por aquí? –

– Si, fijate que lo traia guardado por aquí pero me lo robaron – Respondio un pescador burlándose. Jaden ante esto se deprimió y siguió caminado.

– Es verdad lo que dice Zola-chan, me pierdo con facilidad… Naaaa deben estar locos soy el mejor mago de Siberia y nunca me pierdo – Mientras a lo lejos una muy cansada Tatsuki jadeaba.

– ¿Que no se cansa este idiota? – Se quejo Tatsuki

En eso Jaden volio dando la vuelta y termino en el local de bolitas de pulpo y se encontró con Tatsuki.

– Oh eres tu – La chica al oir la voz del pelinegro se sobresalto.

– ¡Aah! ¿Qué demonios? –

– Oye ¿Sabes donde hay un hotel por aquí? – Questiono Jaden

La pelinegra se sonrojo a mas no poder, aunque admitía que el pelinegro era atractivo no lo dejaría salirse con la suya asi que le dio una cachetada.

– ¿Oye por que fue eso? –

– Y todavía lo preguntas desvergonzado, pidiéndome acompañarte a un hotel –dijo muy roja – Minimo invítame un te o llevame a comer –

– Esto, no se qué quieres decir, yo solo… – En ese instante una explosión se hizo presente y Jaden salió disparado en esa dirección.

– Aquí vamos de nuevo – Dijo ella corriendo detrás de Jaden

Al llegar había una gran nube de humo cubriendo el lugar.

El Hollow había sido destruido por la explosión que fue generada por la pelea entre Ichigo y Erick, este ultimo por fin había decidido luchar al ver que el Shinigami Sustituto no se detenia por lo que alguien podía salir herido y el no lo permitiría.

Jaden llego corriendo al lugar solo para como Erick luchaba con un joven aparentemente de su edad, de cabello naranja, complexión fuerte y ceño fruncido, dicho joven vestia de negro y traia consigo una espada enorme, casi tan grande como el mismo Jaden, en el tejado, Urahara Kisuke y Roy veian la pelea tranquilamente.

Mientras ambos luchaban, a dicho lugar seguía llegando gente, Godou y Erick llegaron luego de un rato, Yasutora Sado, mejor conocido como Chad también llego y con el venia Uryuu Ishida, Lucretia Zola también se apareció por ahí para animar al Campione mexicano.

El Campione y el Shinigami Sustituto siguieron peleando por un rato mas hasta que se vieron rodeados de gente, por lo que se detuvieron avergonzados ya que ninguno se percato de eso, todo el grupo, menos Roy quien no quería encontrarse con Yoruichi, se fue de ahí, rumbo a la tienda de Urahara, para que este ultimo les explicara mas sobre Erick y Godou,

**Bien, aquí termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado jeje por favor comenten que les pareció**

**¿Reviews?**

**Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Campione!: El octavo elegido**

**Campione no me pertenece, es de su respectivo dueño**

Habian pasado unas horas desde que Ichigo y Erick se detuvieran, aun que el pelinaranja no confiaba en el Campione todavía, ya no lo miraba con hostilidad como cuando se conocieron, sin embargo Ichigo todavía quería pelear con el y ver que tan fuerte podía llegar a ser un Campione cuando luchaba sin contenerse.

Por lo que acoradon lucharían nuevamente en unos días y esta vez ninguno se iba a contener, Erick en un principio se reuso, ya que deseaba ayudar a Godou primero, pero hasta el momento no habían obtenido ninguna información sobre el duque o sus habilidades.

Llego el dia acorado y ambos muchachos estaban en un terreno de Urahara, previamente sellado por Tessai y Erica Blandelli, Roy había aceptado quedar adentro de la barrera para detener la pelea en caso de ser necesario, ya que sabia que ellos no se contendrían en lo mas minimo.

– Quiero una pelea justa, nada de ataques bajos ni cosas por el estilo – Hablo Roy

– Por mi no hay problema – Respondieron los combatientes

– Entonces comienzen –

Erick saco de su ropa una espada brillante con la que trato de cortar en dos a Ichigo, quien se defendió con su Zampakuto, chispas salian del choque de ambas armas y ninguno de los dos se negaba a retroceder o alejarse, Erick todavía no había usado ninguna de las autoridades de Ares en la pelea, el Shinigami salto hacia atrás, elevo su espada hacia el cielo y cargo reiatsu en ella.

– ¡Getsuga Tensho! –

– Si eso me llega a dar, dolerá mucho – Penso Erick

El ataque de Ichigo casi alcanza al Campione, pero este logro esquivarlo en el ultimo minuto al final una docena de arboles fue destruida, Urahara estaba sacando cuentas mentalmente de cuanto tendría que gastar para reahabilitar toda esa destrucción que causaban esos dos.

Roy veia la lucha entre su "jefe" y la fresa... Lo bueno de esto es que pudo medir el poder de Erick y francamente lo decepciono un poco... Esperaba que tan siquiera fuera un escalón abajo de él en cuanto a poder y mas con lo que gano por derrotar a Ares... Pero era pedir demasiado, segun sus jefes en Mexico su poder por si solo era casi igual o mayor a los Campione excepto a los 3 mas antiguos existentes, pero solo porque sabian la debilidad de su tecnica mas poderosa pero en una pelea franca a toda potencia con cualquiera de ellos... No sabia quien saldria victorioso. Tambien fue el una de las razones por las que ningun campione de europa se atrevia a tomar las tierras en america con el ahí despues de todo era apodado el seudo-campione asi que para quitarse esta problematica tarea, penso en entrenar al Campione de Mexico, pero no tomo en cuenta que este resulto ser su mujeriego y libertino amigo Erick

– ...Sigh...a veces odio mi trabajo – Dijo en voz alta Roy mirando a la fresa y al libertino y noto el poder que ambos acumulaban para golpearse.

– ...Esos idiotas se van a matar... Bueno los dejaría morir si no fuera porque la fresa es alumno de Urahara y Erick me va a quitar a los idiotas del gobierno de encima – dijo con tono perezoso y salto para intervenir en lo que probablemente sería la muerte de los idiotas.

Los dos guerreros... Digo la fresa... Uhh, bueno los dos idiotas chocaban sus espadas y sacaban chispas.

– A ver tontos, ya fue suficiente, deténganse o lo lamentaran –

Sin embargo ellos no le hacían caso, seguían en lo suyo, Roy se acercaba con sus ojos rojos activados, pero ni Fresa-kun, ni el Campione se habían percatado de su presencia. En eso Roy pensó no revelar sus poderes oculares asi que opto por el otro metodo... Más divertido para él. Extendio sus manos y de repente todo se detuvo...el aire, la caida de las hojas de los arboles...era como si el tiempo mismo se hubiera detenido.

– Cae – Dijo y una gran presión cayó sobre ambos era tal que incluso la tierra se hundió unos cuantos metros... Urahara miro el suceso y suspiro.

– ¿A caso no podía solo detenerlos con el Susano? – Se pregunto a si mismo.

Mientras tanto Erika y Godou miraban aterrados el despliegue de poder del guardian del Campione de Mexico, Sabian que era fuerte pero no hasta este extremo. Ni Salvatore Doni mostro un poder asi cuando peleo con Godou aun que la rubia sospechaba que Doni no mostro todo su poder en esa pelea.

Luego de un rato, Ichigo y Erick se levantaron debido a que la presión ejercida por Roy había desaparecido, sin embargo el Campione no estaba contento con la intervención de su amigo por lo que se acerco a reclamarle lo que hizo, sin embargo Roy platicaba con Kisuke por lo que ignoraba olímpicamente a Erick.

– ¿Roy, porque rayos detuviste la pelea? – Quiso saber Erick

– Vi que se iban a matar –

Erick seguía balbuceando tonterías y cosas sin sentido, Roy se esforzaba por ignorarlo, pero estaba llegando a su limite y el hecho de que el Kurosaki se uniera a las quejas no ayudo en nada, ambos estaban a cada lado de Roy quejándose de que detuvo la pelea, hasta que el Picazzo, harto de tantas tonterías, los mando a volar de una patada, Ichigo cayo unos cuantos metros ahí cerca de la tienda, pero Erick se perdió de vista en la lejanía.

El Campione termino estrellándose en una escuela, confundido intento levantarse, pero al apoyar su mano sintio algo redondo y suave, en ese momento recordó que entro volando por una ventana y termino estrellándose con una hermosa chica de largo cabello morado y con un cuerpo que muchas modelos matarían por tener.

– Parece que estas comodo – Dijo la chica

Erick no respondió nada, simplemente se levanto rápidamente, estaba por salir de ahí y buscar una forma de volver a la tienda de Urahara para vengarse de Roy, cuando casi es aplastado por una puerta que se abrió violentamente y por la cual entraron tres personas.

– Medaka-chan, ¿Estás bien? –

– Medaka-san, ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto un hombre alto rubio y con el uniforme desabotonado, que responde al nombre de Akune Kouki

– Kurokami-san, ¿Quién es el? – Una chica castaña pregunto desde atrás de Akune.

– No lo se, pero pronto lo sabremos – Dijo la chica conocida como Medaka

– Mucho gusto, soy Erick Bluefox, soy de Mexico y termine por accidente en su escuela, pero ya me voy –

– Un momento – Hablo el chico que entro primero cuyo nombre es Hitoyoshi Zenkichi – No creas que te dejare irte asi como asi, luego de haber gozado de los gloriosos pechos de Medaka-chan –

– ¡Oye oye! – Respondio el Campione – Si estaba muy comodo y con gusto repetiría eso, pero no me quedare toda la vida ahí, gracias de servirme de almohada –

Medaka se sonrojo fuertemente ante el comentario de Erick, cosa rara ya que nunca le había pasado algo similar, ni con Zenkichi, sin embargo su reacción no paso desapercibida para nadie, Akune y Hitoyoshi vieron eso y estaban sorprendidos, ya que nunca habían visto esa reacción.

– No te dejare ir asi como asi – Dijo Zenkichi – Tendremos una pelea por el honor de los pechos de Medaka-chan –

Akune golpeo a su compañero en la cabeza después de dicho comentario, mientras todos se le quedaban mirando raro a Hitoyoshi, quien luego de unos segundos capto lo que había dicho y deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, Erick simplemente reia por tan divertido grupo.

– Esta bien, acepto tu reto, pelearemos –

– ¿Ehhhh? – Pregunto Akune

– ¡Bien! ¡Luchemos! –

Todos los ahí presentes salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al campo deportivo donde podrían tener su pelea tranquilamente sin preocuparse por llegar a destruir algo, Medaka no sabia a quien apoyar, si a su amigo de la infancia Zenkichi o al guapo mexicano que le había caído encima hacia un momento.

Ambos corrieron el uno al otro, y empezaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas a una velocidad bastante alta, pero perfectamente visible para los que estaban ahí viéndola, Erick lo tenía difícil si quería llegar a ganar, claro que no se comparaba a un simple humano con un Campione, pero al mexicano todavía le faltaba experiencia en batalla.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Mientras eso ocurria en otro lugar, Roy tenia que aguantar a Jaden y su pésimo sentido de la orientación, ambos caminaban aparentemente sin rumbo fijo, pero el Picazzo ya sabia para donde se dirigía, Jaden solo seguía a Roy, pero aun asi no se sentía seguro.

– Oye Roy ¿Donde esta el hotel? – Pregunto el mago.

– Acaso te perdiste de nuevo – Hablo a manera de burla.

– Yo no me pierdo, se perfectamente llegar a todos lados – Recrimino molesto, detrás de ellos venian Tatsuki, Zola, Erica, Godou, Urahara y compàñia

– Espera un minuto maldito pervertido, ahora que lo recuerdo me pediste que te acompañara a un hotel – Grito furiosa Tatsuki y todos escucharon eso.

– Eso si lo recuerdo pero... –

– ¡Que tu que! – Grito la bruja italiana tomando de la ropa al joven mago y lo comenzó a zarandear – Como Es posible que sigas con esos pasos pervertidos –

– Pervertido... Yo solo queria que me acompañra al hotel para… –

– No me des explicaciones – Le dio una cachetada y se fue molesta

– ¿Pero? –

– Ahora si te mato – Grito Tatsuki para comenzar a perséguir a Jaden, el cual corria lo mas que podia la chica

Un poco alejado se podia ver a Tatsuki que hacia una llave en las piernas imposibilitando su movimiento, Urahara, Ichigo y los demás solo podían reir ante semejante espectáculo, Roy noto como Lucretia Zola se fue, el Picazzo decicio que mas tarde le enviaría a Erick para que le ayudara a "superar" su enojo.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

De vuelta a la pelea, Erick estaba en el piso, aparentemente derrotado, no se movia, sin embargo estaba buscando en su interior algo que le ayudara a dominar mejor el poder que obtuvo de Ares, hasta el momento lo único que podía hacer era manejar perfectamente una espada, pero eso no lo iba a ayudar a vencer a Zenkichi, y no quería depender siempre de los que lo rodeaban, con qué cara veria a sus amigos, se supone que un Campione debe ser alguien muy poderoso y Erick ni siquiera había podido derrotar a un Shinigami Sustituto.

Por fin luego de buscar por lo que pareció una eternidad, encontró una parte de su mente que nunca había visto, ahí había un sello, por lo que busco una forma de romperlo o quitarlo, para liberar el poder de Ares que yacia oculto en su interior.

Afuera, Zenkichi estaba por irse y dejar al Campione ahí tirado, cuando todos sintieron un aura de poder sorprendente capaz de superar a la propia Medaka en cuanto a poder, Erick se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado y se coloco en una extraña pose de pelea.

– Esta vez voy encerio – Dijo el mexicano

– Eso estaba esperando –

Akune vio como Unzen Myouri y su grupo llegaban al lugar atraídos por el alboroto que Erick y Hitoyoshi estaban haciendo desde hacia un rato, el presidente del comité disciplinario deseaba pelear, pero fue advertido por Medaka que el mexicano estaba varios niveles por encima de ella misma.

El intercambio de golpes continuaba y parecía que no tendría fin, sin embargo Zenkichi comenzaba a verse cansado puesto que ya tenían casi una hora luchando, Erick golpeo a Hitoyoshi en el estomago mandándolo a volar varios metros hasta que se estrello contra un árbol, poniéndole fin a la pelea.

Medaka corrió a ver como estaba su amigo y una vez que se aseguro que estaba bien, hizo algo que nadie esperaba, salto y abrazo a Erick, eso dejo a todos los presentes con las mandíbulas hasta el pìso, el Campione cayo sentado con la chica en sus brazos. Akune llevo a Zenkichi a la enfermería, mientras que Medaka hizo lo mismo con Erick aun que este ultimo argumento que eso no era necesario, pero fue noqueado por un golpe en el estomago.

Horas después Erick despertó ya con fuerzas renovadas y listas para cualquier reto que le pusieran, Hitoyoshi había despertado un poco antes, Medaka y el resto del grupo que presencio la pelea entraron a la enfermería, pues algunos deseaban saber más del mexicano, pero la presidenta del consejo estudiantil no dejo que nadie dijera ni una palabra.

Jaden buscaba a Erick por todo Japon, o al menos eso intentaba ya que terminaba perdido cada que daba vuelta en una esquina, el pelinegro caminaba sin rumbo, en una casualidad llego a Hakoniwa, entro a la escuela y sin saber cómo termino frente a la enfermería.

El mago abrió la puerta, sin saber a quien encontraría adentro, ni como fue que termino ahí justamente en ese lugar, una vez que abrió vio a Erick y a una hermosa chica de cabello morado besándose apasionadamente como si no hubiera un mañana, Jaden salió de ahí sumamente rojo sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara de su presencia.

15 minutos despues toco y espero que le dieran permiso para entrar, Erick al verlo estaba sorprendido, pero luego recordó el sentido de orientación que tenia su compañero por lo que no era de extrañar que hubiese terminado en Hakoniwa buscándolo.

– ¿E-Erick? – Pregunto Jaden – Te estaba buscando –

– Supongo que es hora de volver, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo Medaka-chan – Dijo Erick

– Tambien me gustaría ir contigo, Erick, pero no puedo de momento, tal vez mas adelante te busque – Respondio la chica y luego lo beso, para alejarse caminando.

Erick y Jaden salieron de Hakoniwa, y se alejaron caminando rumbo a la tienda de Urahara, sin embargo debido a que Jaden iba guiando terminaron perdidos en Canada, después de 2 aviones, 3 taxis y un Jaden noqueado, llegaron al hotel donde los esperaban Godou y Erica.

Los Campione se despidieron, acordando verse al dia siguiente para comenzar a buscar información sobre el Duque Voban y donde podrían localizarlo. Mientras tanto en un castillo ubicado en un lugar desconocido una hermosa chica castaña despertaba sin recordar como fue que llego ahí, la chica responde al nombre de Mariya Yuri, princesa Sacerdotiza de Japon, fue secuestrada por el principal caballero del Duque Liliana Kranjcar, quien pertenece a la organización Cruz de Bronce Negro, Liliana había sido llevada al castillo del Duque antes para que este ultimo pudiera invocar a un dios hereje, luchar y matarlo, de ese ritual solamente Kranjcar y Yuri conservaron su mente y sus recuerdos. Lo único que le salió mal al Duque fue que no contaba con la llegada del joven Salvatore Doni, quien derroto al dios que había sido invocado. Por esa razon se repetiría el ritual.

Al dia siguiente, Godou y Erica llegaron temprano al hotel donde Erick y los demás se hospedaban, la cara del japonés lucia preocupada y es que Mariya Yuri no había ido a la escuela, ni se había pasado por el santuario donde servia como sacerdotisa, Erick hizo unas llamadas y luego de unos minutos se enteraron que la chica había sido secuestrada por el Duque Voban.

Erick despertó a Jaden ya que solo el estaba ahí,aparentemente Roy había salido temprano, luego salieron a buscar la casa del duque en japon junto con Godou y Erica, después de unas horas por fin localizaron el lugar, sin embargo Liliana y varios soldados-espiritu sirvientes del Duque los esperaban para detenerlos, Erick se deshizo de los espiritus permitiéndoles el paso al grupo, entraron y comenzaron a subir escaleras, hasta que llegaron a un salón enorme donde sentado en un hermoso trono se encontraba Sasha Dejanstahl Voban, acariciando a un lobo un poco mas grande que un tigre adulto.

– Asi que ustedes son los mas recientes Campione del mundo – Hablo el viejo

– Deja ir a Yuri – Godou respondió dispuesto a pelear

– Viejo, ya retirare y dejale el mundo a la nueva generación – Erick tratando de evitar una pelea

– Mocosos insolentes, dándome ordenes a mi –

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Roy se encontraba a las entradas de la sede de magica de Kyoto para hablar con Eushin cuando fue detenido por unas guardianas

– No puede pasar – Dijo la primera

– Identifíquese – Dijo la otra

– Soy Roy Picazzo... Viejo amigo de Eushin y hermano mayor de Konoka y Setsuna.

Eso sorprendio a las guardianas y dejaron pasar a Roy quien se encontro con el maestro enano y varias de sus alumnas junto con Konoka y Setsuna hablando con Eushin el susodicho se dio cuenta de la presencia de Roy y saludo.

– Oh, Roy, cuánto tiempo –

– Si... Te ves mas acabado Eushin – Le contesto Roy con una sonrisa.

– Cierto, pero todavia no me puedes ganar en un mástil –

– Claro que no... Tienes como 30 años de experiencia viejo – respondio Roy burlandose de su edad, haciendo enojar a Eushin

– Porque no mejor me dices para que viniste – Dijo forzando una sonrisa... Habia olvidado lo molesto que era el peliblanco.

– Ok... Pero está bien que los niños escuchen... Por mucho que el pelirrojo sea un mago...lo que voy a decir es muy peligroso que alguien mas lo sepa –

– No te preocupes, Negi tiene muy buenas asistentes para ayudarlo... – Dijo no muy convencido, en eso hablo Asuna.

– Perdón, pero quien eres y porque hablas tan a la ligera con Konoe-san – Dijo medio enojada o esa era su habitual tono Roy no lo sabía pero solo contesto.

– Bueno... Soy un viejo amigo de la familia, Negi ya me conocio antes y tu tambien... No creo que me hayas olvidado...Ojou-chan – Dijo haciendo sonrojar a Asuna y entonces la memoria la golpeo... Era el que hace unos dias Setsuna queria matar con su espada.

– Eushin...quiero entrenar el arte prohibido del Black Shinme-Ryu – Dijo Roy sorprendiendo a Eushin, todos lo que entrenaban ese arte o morían por el poder que generaban o se volvían locos, pero conociendo a Roy el no necesitaba tal poder asi que le pregunto.

– ¿Por qué Roy? – Eushin hablo – Eras tan, o más fuerte que el maestro mil y puedes pelear a la par con el idiota invencible... Porque necesitas el poder del -Ryu

– Voy a ir a la batalla contra Ashura un dios demonio – Explico Roy – Y posiblemente Eushin... sea yo quien pelee contra Ashura...un dios demonio –

**Bien, aquí termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado jeje por favor comenten que les pareció**

**¿Reviews?**

**Saludos!**


End file.
